1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bicycles in general. More particularly it relates to a bicycle in which the position of the pedal crank assembly is more forward and upward relative to the seat than that of the pedal crank assembly of conventional bicycles, and somewhat downward and rearward of that associated with fully recumbent bicycles. The rider sits in a semi-recumbent position elevated above the rear wheel and steers by way of handlebars originating under the area of the rider's upper legs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The frame work of the majority of prior art bicycles is comprised of round tubing welded or brazed together. The permanently welded frames of the prior art bicycles require fabrication of a variety of frame geometries and sizes to achieve different handling characteristics preferred for various uses such as sport, mountain, or tour riding. Also, fixed framing requires a wide variety of frame sizes to accommodate differently sized riders.
An additional problem associated with many past art bicycles is the position of the pedal cranks relative to the seat. This relationship determines the degree of pushing power the rider can develop. Fully recumbent bicycles have solved the pedal to seat relationship problem as far as development of power is concerned, but the vertical height at which the rider sits on these bicycles presents new problems. Sitting quite low in a fully recumbent bicycle makes it difficult for both the rider and automobile drivers to detect the presence of each other over and around other vehicles. Low visibility can lead to accidents.
A further problem with most bicycles is the degree of isolation from road shock the rider is afforded. The rigid frames of the majority of past art bicycles have no provisions truly effective for a shock-absorbing suspension or are they structured in a manner similar to mine. Conventional upright bicycles allow the rider to stand on the pedals and raise off the seat allowing his legs to effectively isolate the heavier mass of the rider from the impact and motion of the lighter mass of the bicycle as bumps are traversed. Standing on the pedals is not possible with semi or fully recumbent bicycles.
An even further problem associated with past art bicycles which use a single vertically adjustable round seat post held by a round post clamp is rotation of the seat post and affixed seat within the clamp. This is especially true of many fully or semi-recumbent bicycles structured in a manner which allow horizontal pushing by the rider. Since the rider pushes with one leg then the other, the seat post with seat can twist sideways causing the rider to loose both power and control.
Although the seats on most conventional prior art bicycles can be raised and lowered to somewhat accommodate differently sized riders, this is only one adjustment needed to allow the bike to fit a wide variety of riders. A few past art bicycles are built with mechanisms giving the seat the ability to be adjusted back and forth horizontally in an attempt to provide the rider with an even greater choice of frame size and geometries. Also, although some of the past art bicycles have seats which will not twist sideways with horizontal pushing pressures, this is accomplished through the use of angled and cross bracing which adds additional weight, bulk, and cost to the bike.
No manually powered bicycles I am aware of are capable of simple and inexpensive changes to both the size and geometries of the frame to accommodate differently sized riders and the frame geometries required for specific types of riding.
I feel my invention not only overcomes the disadvantages presented in the past art devices but provides unique structuring and useful benefits not possessed by any related manually powered bicycle.